When Paul Met Carmen
by nikham3
Summary: A short story, only a few chapters, about how Paul felt when he met Carmen. Review, it's just short and sweet! COMPLETE!
1. Meeting HER

When Paul met Carmen

It's a short story. Probably only one chapter, but I might add more. How Paul feels when he is first introduced to Carmen.

It was a foggy morning/afternoon. Paul woke up and noticed that Al was gone. He was going to pick up his daughter from the airport. They were going to have another girl in the house, oh joy, hormones! Paul pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, to avoid the hideous looking egg his mother had prepared. Sometimes Lydia just wasn't good at cooking.

It was an hour later, an SUV pulled up to the curb. Lydia went outside.

Lydia: KIDS!

Paul walked outside completely calm and collected. Krista was buzzing with joy.

Lydia: Carmen, this is Krista and Paul.

Krista: We're going to be brides maids together.

There was a puzzled look on Carmen's face. As if she didn't know about the wedding, ha, she was funny!

Al: I hadn't quite gotten to that part yet.

Al explained to Carmen that they were getting married and Paul was entirely bored. Why didn't Al tell his daughter? Even Paul's drunken father would tell him. This made Paul's head spin.

Later on, it was dinner time. Carmen started to eat her food.

Lydia: Will you say grace, Al?

Al said Grace and then they lead into a discussion on how Paul and Lydia met. Paul, again, was completely bored and thought that Al was the worst father in the world for not even telling her all these things on the 15 minute car ride from the airport.

They finished dinner and Paul went to his room. A few seconds later, he heard Carmen trudge up the stairs. He followed swiftly behind her. Carmen punched a number into the phone.

Carmen: Mom, guess what? I am having a terrible time. The water in the toilet is blue! Dad has a new family. And he says GRACE! We couldn't get him to go to church with us once, mom. Krista's like a little cheer friend, and her and Lydia together are like perfect sunshine twins! Paul hasn't said a word to me!

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I am putting what she says into my own words.

Paul was taken back by the last comment. He hadn't said a single word. Not one. How rude was he? He didn't even say "Hey," or "Nice to meet you." He was a shy jerk. She was going to be his step-sister in a matter of months, and it had already been one day, that he hadn't said anything to her.

Carmen: Mom, I don't feel like I belong here. He has a perfect family and no need for us. I want my dad back!

Paul's attitude changed. She was a spoiled brat. She couldn't share her father with a family in need; she had to have him all for herself and her mom. Paul quietly stomped out of the room, just as Carmen clicked the phone off. He threw himself into his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

He had a weird dream. He dreamed that Carmen was crowned Queen and she sat on a throne. Everybody had to bow down to her, and her mom and Al were sitting at her side. Off to the right, there was a tombstone, which read Paul's father's name. Krista and Lydia were too busy bowing down to Carmen that they didn't notice their husband and father was dead. He woke up, sweat trickling down his back and front.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Carmen sat.

Paul: You are not the queen.

Carmen: What?


	2. It hurt

Thanks to request, I am writing a second chapter.

Chapter 2- It hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, because if I did, you would be bowing down to me- MUAHAHA!

Ever since Paul overheard what Carmen had said on the phone, he had tried to avoid her. He went to his soccer game one morning. It was half-way through the first quarter and Al and Carmen arrived. Paul watched Carmen out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure she wasn't pointing her finger and laughing. The game ended soon, Paul's team beat the other's butt. He poured some water on himself and went over to Al.

Al: Can you play tennis with Carmen?

Paul nodded. He might as well. Maybe if he kicked her butt so much, she would leave them alone! Five minutes later, Carmen and Paul were on the tennis courts. Carmen was hitting ferociously. She was angry. Paul hit back with just as much anger. Finally, when Paul wasn't paying so much attention, the ball thumped him on the head and left a huge lump. Carmen came over

Carmen: Oh my gosh! Are you okay?

Paul: It's fine.

Carmen looked surprised that he even talked to her. He only said what he said that morning to her, and that was all. Carmen packed up her stuff.

Carmen: we're going home, I can't concentrate.

Paul, again, nodded.

It was the next day. Paul woke up before the sun. He drove down to the facility. _This should show her. I'll just leave without her knowing, and she'll be fine. She's probably gonna be like "Where's Paul?" but I'm not gonna care._

He pulled up to the facility. Right when he walked in, he noticed his dad. But he wasn't there to see him. He was making out with the nurse.

Paul: DAD!

Paul's dad turned around in shock. Paul ran out the door and to the Starbucks down the street. He sat in the corner and cried as he drank his Mocha Frappucino. Poor Paul


	3. Paul's Father

Paul had gotten home late the night that he went down to see his dad. He was fully wallowed, and not an ounce of tears came out on his family. Carmen hadn't said much to him, not that he wanted her to. It was like a few weeks later; Carmen had thrown a rock at their window and went home. It was just hours before the wedding, and Paul was in his room alone. He had gotten over his dad for a while, but he still thought of him at times. He got an email from his father after all that time, it read:

_Dear Paul,_

_I didn't get to see you last time you visited. That girl you saw me kissing was my girlfriend, Maria. She didn't know I had kids; you ruined it for me and her. Thanks a lot Paul. I haven't had a girlfriend for a week now; the news has gone around about you. Thanks a lot Paul. You know, I didn't want to have you, you were a mistake. Your mother and I were messing up in that period of life. We got married and we had the right to have fun with our privileges. But then you came, unexpected, unwanted. Your mother didn't have the heart for abortion, so we had you. You were a cute little boy, I have to admit. But you were lonely. So your mother wanted you to have a sibling, and hey, I'm not the one carrying the baby. So we had Krista. Krista was more of a bouncing baby than you ever were. We always paid more attention to her, because she was interesting, she had a purpose to be on this earth. But you don't, Paul, we didn't want you. You came without notice, like a rude relative or a bill. But we had to deal with you, you were our son. I don't want you to come visit anymore; I don't want you to ruin my life more than it already is. Paul, please stay away from me; I don't want to be reminded of the mistakes I made._

_Yours truly,_

_Ex-Dad_

Paul read the email and cried. His mother came in and read the email also. She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Paul, but it's true," she said. She cried and sat down on Paul's bed, then cried some more. "That father of yours, breaking your heart!"

"Mom, it's okay," Paul responded. He went outside; to the same place Carmen had gone when she was in distress, except he didn't know that. He sat on the ground, skipping rocks across the small creek. The tears streamed down his cheeks. He found a sharp rock sitting beside him. It was very sharp, sharp enough to cut through leather, sharp enough to cut through skin. Paul picked it up. He said this poem to himself.

_"You heartless father hath crushed my soul,_

_My heart thou do pull and pull,_

_And while my heart stretches beyond,_

_I wonder: is my purpose gone?_

_Is there nothing I can confide in, in life?_

_Will anyone be my friend through this confusing strife?_

_Or shall I be alone, while holding this knife,_

_I wonder, Dad, why,_

_Why is heaven so far in the sky?_

_Will it be a long distance for me to go?_

_When I leave this earth, for thou don't love me so."_

Paul was a centimeter from jabbing the sharp rock into his chest, and then he heard a voice say, "STOP!"

He looked over at the voice and smiled. It was Carmen; she was standing behind a tree listening the entire time.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Paul said.

"Maybe," Carmen agreed, "C'mon, our parents are getting married!"

"Carmen, you saved my life, thank you."

"You're welcome; I want to talk to you more Paul."

So that's how Carmen turned from being my enemy to my friend. She saved my life, one foggy evening by the creek. This story wasn't told in the books, because it was written in the girls' perspective, and I told Carmen not to tell anyone, but I'm telling you now. My life is back in order, I haven't heard from my dad in ages, and I'm quite frankly glad. I have learned more from poetry, ever since I met Lena. I have a talent, I learned, and I can use it freehand whenever I want, just like Lena can draw and paint. So, I guess the purpose of my story is to treat others with respect, like I learned from Carmen. I didn't treat her well, and she didn't treat me well. But I got over it and she got over it and saved my life. Now we're good friends, and step-siblings, but I guess it is just to help others when they are in need. Thank you Carmen, for letting me be here today.

THE END, THE VERY END!


End file.
